Spur of the Moment
by Crimson Sakura Princess
Summary: It was just a spur of the moment. No big deal. She really doesn't mean that much to him...right? A little lemony and fluff. HitsuMatsu This is my first fanfic for this website. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own Rangiku or Toshirou. Give all the credit to Kubo Tite

F.Y.I: I've only been watching the show for about a year, so I decided to write a fanfic about before Rukia met Ichigo and all that other stuff that went with it. This takes place before any of that happened.

Please R&R when you have the chance!!! You normally don't see too many Rangiku and Toshirou fanfics anyways lolz So let me know what you think!

* * *

"Rangiku..."

Breathless and delirious, the strawberry blonde haired fukutaicho stared pleadingly at her snow haired captain. "Oh...Toshirou. Yessss. Yess...Harder-Ohhhh!" The tenth squad captain squeezed her thick, sensual thighs tighter, uncertain if he could last for as long as she was holding out. She simply refused defeat and instead, invited his thrusts with open arms and was even encouraging the poor boy. The woman was certaintly something to be reckoned with. He had to admit that.

"Jesus, woman. Don't you ever get...tired?," He groaned with frustration, his tempo speeding up inside of her clenching walls. Rangiku moaned, with vigirous shakes of her head.

"Shiro-chan!!! Ohhh, don't stop!!! Please, don't!!!"

Her back arched, eyes shut in a desperate resort to fully concentrate on all the pleasure he was giving her which was building up quickly in the pit of her stomach. It was hot and threatened to release, but she knew what it was and she wouldn't give her captain mercy.

Cries of pleasure floated from her full lips, her captain finding it increasingly harder to hold back, as sexy and beautiful as she was. It was simply breath-taking at the way she looked. Like some mystical goddess enjoying what she made out to be the last time she'd ever make love, or fuck for that matter.

It was just a quick one. Something to calm his mind down from all the work and pressure he was being forced upon from his coveted seat as the head captain of a magnificent squad. She was just something to loosen him up, a high if you would. Yes. He couldn't deny it. He needed her.

The woman practically slept around all day and when she wasn't, pranced around him with that voluptuous body of hers and always got away just when he could even get close to making a move on her. But he had her now. Yes. Curves and all, Toushiro Hitsugaya had the busty lietenant where she belonged. Beneath him, withering and trembling for him, hungry for anything he could give her.

'Sexy bitch.' Whoever thought to assign such a gorgeous woman as herself to a horny captain like him was a fool indeed. Don't let his looks fool you, and for a shorty, he certaintly wasn't short everywhere. At least, that's what Rangiku made it out to be.

Her shaky hands reached up and planted firmly on his shoulders, literally pulling the boy down ontop of her. His head landed snugly in the valley of her breasts, causing another moan to tear from her being.

"Toshirou, more, more!!! Oh, just like that...Yesss..."

His strokes were maddening and for a moment, the glimmer of hope he saw in the middle of their love making of his self-grandeur after she had her orgasim before his was slipping away. This woman just couldn't budge. 'It's like she's Wonder Woman or something!!!'

The adrenaline soared thorughout his veins, running up his spine and manipulating his mind to stop holding back. He was going to come- whether she liked it or not. Toshirou brung his head up to gaze down at her, lusting in her throaty moans. She looked like she was enjoying herself very much, but it wouldn't last for long.

"Rangiku...Dammit, woman. How long...can you last?," He cursed under his breath, groaned as her inner muscles clamped tighter around his length.

"Longer than you! Ahhh, gods!!! Shiro-chan, harder!!!" "I am!!! If you weren't so-damn-persistent!!!" "I'm coming, i'm coming, Shiro-chan!!!" Toushiro clenched his teeth, his thrusts lost in their own rhythm, not even caring, just trying to accomplish their goals as soon as possible.

The woman somehow without him knowing, buried her fingers into his white hair, gripping the roots and tugging with all her might. Little did she know, that just struck a nerve in her easily pissed off captain.

"Rangiku, knock it off!!!"

Her moans similar to gasping, shouted back, "Not a chance!!! Just hurry before I do it myself, Shiro-chan!!!" "Grrr, would ya stop calling me Shiro-chan?!!!" She didn't respond back, caught up in the waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

The pretty blonde whispered words of denial, pleading for just a little more time, yet her words were futile to the oncoming catastrophe that was about to happen any minute now. Toshirou thought he was surely going to be the one to come first, but alas, his lietenant finally met her breaking point.

"TOSHIROU HITSUGAYA!!!!" She screamed his entire name as if it was the most beautiful of words she's ever heard. The calm of the storm was far from arriving as soon as her walls spasmed and her release came at long last.

Like nectar from a sweet flower, her orgasim was something to be praised by from any man, and luckily, the squad ten captain finally got a chance to experience it. Rangiku moaned his name over and over, felt as his strokes slowed to a halt. Toshiro would let her enjoy her orgasim as he tried to get a grip on his. 'Dammit. That was close. But i'm not done yet.' Her hands loosened their hold on his hair and her eyes fluttered open to expose irises, that of blue. It was like looking into a mirror when ironically they both had the same eye colour. He cherished the moment fondly, the blissful expression on her face. Never has he made any woman as happy as Rangiku. 'I'm going to make her even happier...' Toshirou smirked down at her. "Satisfied?"

Purring almost, the content fukutaisho whispered rather hypnotically, "Ohhh yesss. Yes I am, Shiro-chan..." Rolling his eyes at the lack of addressing his correct name, he simply shrugged it aside and started inside of her again. Soft moans escaped her mouth once more as he quickly sped up to a fast tempo, thrashing the woman, bordering on the state of sheer brutality. Rangiku cried out his new pace, new moisture started to ripen once more inside of her, her orgasim a thing of the past. But as he kept on, he started to feel a new burden and it wasn't just her lack of calling him by his correct name. He couldn't deny, for a woman, her thighs sure was heavy despite her abundance of curves and flat stomach. Holding up her thighs was a task all by itself for a small guy like him. 'Why am I attracted to such women? Especially her lazy ass?'

His patience wearing thin, the snow haired captain slowed down his pace which caused her to look at him with a puzzled expression. "What?" Grinning maliciously, Toshirou let go of one of her thighs and smacked it. "You, that's what. Woman, you weigh more than a fucking elephant." Pouting, the blonde haired lietenant said sadly, "Aww, now i'm not **that **big, Toshirou, you meanie." "Just keep them apart for me. It's hard enough that I haven't even came yet." Sighing, she agreed to his wishes and spread open her legs even wider than before and kept them that way.

Why he chose to do this on a desk, she couldn't even tell you. "There, happy?," She said with a small frown, folded her arms ontop of her breasts.

Toshirou smirked before shaking his head. "Move the arms. I gotta see those things when I screw you." Laughing gently at his perversion, she unfolded her arms to expose her very large, very beautiful breasts.

"Now's not the time to act all modest on me. We're past that line, Rangiku," He added huskily as his eyes feasted upon her body.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Come on, before everyone finds out where we are."

Toshirou placed his small hands around the sides of her small waist- the only small part on her body he could keep track of, and towered over her to look closer into her eyes. "You're cute when you worry..." He leaned down to her lips and she kissed him without any denial. Full lips pressed against those that haven't kissed in so long, the fukutaicho awoken the animal inside of him when she let out a hum of pleasure.

Her captain, as much as he wanted to give her a proper kiss, knew that her accusations were completley correct. Someone would eventually find them or come looking for them, especially after the way she screamed his name back there. Pulling from her lips, he started his pace again, her muscles responding to his assault as fast as he began his intentions. Rangiku opened her eyes, her teal orbed captain above her, moving increasingly fast. Time had come to a stop then. Their stares were blank and the same thoughts seemed to be coursing through their labriynths of mind. _How did it come to this?_ It was clear to him that she was fairly attracted to Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen, and it was also clear to her that he was attracted to Momo, lietenant of squad five. So why on earth would a captain and lietenant of the _same_ squad, no less, be together?

Her thoughts started to dissapate in a desperate pursuit to focus on the pleasure that was occuring throughout her very being. The eagerness of his mind blowing thrusts didn't go unnoticed to his fukutaicho as she found her voice and erupted a high pitched cry. "Ohhh!!!! Shiro-chan, don't stop!!! Don't, please!!!!" His climax was peaking and it was not about to be delayed again. He was going to come whether she liked it or not. 'And I mean it this time.' Her body started to shiver as if she was out in the cold and that only meant one thing. 'She's coming too...'

"Toshirou, I...I..."

The pleasure sabatoged her mind and threatened to assault each and every nerve inside of her. She could feel it coming and from the way he was shaking ontop of her, it was all going to be over very soon. 'Scratch that! It's going to be over **right fucking now**!!!' She was granted back her voice and as soon as it arrived, screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hands hastily grabbed the nearest thing they could find for salvation of the wave of her oncoming climax. She once again found the top of his head to grab onto, the silken locks of white through her fingers proving difficult to hold onto, so she threaded them deeper until she clenched the roots. That's when he snapped.

"Dammit, Rangiku!!! Knock it the fuck off!!!"

His hair was sensitive, and it sure as hell wasn't easy to keep it looking sexy everyday. Gels and hairsprays, expensive shampoos, the woman would surely pay if his hair was even close to looking like a bed head. His hands tightened their hold on her waist until his knuckles turned white. A loud groan came from him before he too, came. "_TOSHIROU!!!!_"

"You'll pay for messing up my hair, Rangiku!!! I swear i'll mooch off of you until i'm good and dead!!!" "You're already dead, stupid!!!!" "Then until you're broke!!!" "Go ahead!!! You know i'm practically mooching off of **you** anyway!!!" "Grrr!!!!"

* * *

"Hi, Rangiku." "Hey, Momo. What's up?" "Nothing. Just on patrolling duty with Izuru." "Oh? Where is he?" Shrugging her small shoulders, the fukutaicho of squad five said with puzzlement, "He disappeared. He said he had to do something. I guess it was important." Rangiku sighed then flipped her long hair.

"Figures. That guy sure is weird." Momo giggled, folded her arms. "So? Where were you?" A gentle flush unwillingly crossed the fukutaicho's face. "Um, just sleeping as usual." The small lietenant looked up at her, confusion in her eyes. She was definantley not buying that one. 'Especially with that blush on her cheeks. I swear, you would have thought she just had sex or-' Momo transformed her frowning lips into an ear to ear grin, so wide that Rangiku grew intimidated.

"W-what? Why are you smiling like that?"

Humming sweetly, the black haired lietenant averted her eyes around her surroundings as if she didn't hear her. "Oh nothing. Just thinking..." The blonde glared suspiciously at Momo for a moment then passed it on as some kind of fluke. 'She can't have known...'

As the two of them started on patrol, the curious and oddly smiling Momo started up a conversation. "So. Where's Toshirou?"

"Working." Rangiku was rather quick to answer and that intrigued the small fukutaicho even further. Putting her finger to her cheek, Momo said more to herself, "Hmm. I could have sworn he was supposed to be in a meeting. All the captains. It was mandatory. But I heard he didn't make it. Wonder why..."

The blush already on her cheeks deepened and the excitement inbetween her legs from earlier stirred up her arousal. Just thinking of her captain now made her delirious and talking about him was even worse. Momo looked up at her fellow friend, smirking. 'Oh yeah. They screwed. It's so obvious. She was looking a bit too satisfied when I saw her. It's just like how all the girls here explain for it to be. Rangiku without a doubt has that after sex denial. She had sex with Toshirou and now she's trying to deny everything i'm throwing at her. Yup. Wait until I tell Nanao and Isane. They'll flip!'

"Who knows? Maybe he just didn't want to go to the meeting," Rangiku tossed in after a few moments, her unusual pause not going unnoticed to Momo. "Or maybe he was too busy doing something he wasn't supposed to be...Have any suggestions, Rangiku?" Growling in frustration, the busty lietenant slapped her palm on her forehead then yelled, "Nothing happened between me and Toshirou!!!!" Momo laughed.

"Umm, I wasn't even thinking about that, but since you said it, then it probably happened." 'Shit. Gave it away...' The curvacious fukutaicho blushed hard, the colour of strawberries and looked away in embarassment.

"Nothing happened. You were just suggesting that it did, that's why I denied it before you could even say it," She said defensively. The squad five lietenant sighed wistfully then looked out into the clear blue skies.

"Alright. If you say so..."

* * *

Izuru just had to know. 'I could hear them a mile away. I can't believe that Momo was so blind. She didn't even feel the combinations of spiritual pressure...'

"So...Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Interesting couple."

The blonde lietenant stepped up to the door of Hitsugaya's office and knocked on the wall beside it. "Hey!!! Mandatory inspection!!! Open up, Hitsugaya!!!" "Mandatory my ass!!! What the hell do you want, Izuru?!!!" Laughing, the blonde lietenant opened the rice paper door into his office. "Jeez, calm down, would...ya...um, I don't mean to be rude or anything...but what the _fuck_ happened to your hair?" Toshirou was hunched over various paperwork and, a hand through his limp, messy short hair.

"Not now, Izuru," He mumbled impatiently, cursing under his breath at Rangiku for messing up his perfect hair. Chuckling gently as he crossed his arms, the blonde of squad three jested, "Damn. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. You want me to call a hair stylist for you or something, Mr. I'm-Grumpy-Because-I'm-So-Short?" Growling, the captain raised his head and stared daggers at the lietenant through his enraged blue irises. "I said not now Izuru! And what the hell do you want?! I'm very busy as you can see!" Deciding to irk him just a bit more, Izuru stepped up to his desk and picked up a document, pretended to look over it.

"Hmm, isn't that why captains have lietenants? Where's Rangiku? She should be helping you. I'm sure she does with other things..."

He drifted off on that sentence, leaving an uncomfortable silence in it's wake. Toshirou blushed gently, glaring at Izuru who seemed as if he was really indulged in the paperwork that the situation. "What do you know?...," demanded the snow haired captain. Shaking his head, the blonde haired lietenant gestured torwards the paper in his hands with disgust.

"They expect you to sign this? Thank goodness **i'm** not a captain-" "Stop bull-shiting me, Izuru!!! I will chop you're ass up if you don't tell me what you know!!!" Izuru unglued his eyes from the paper to Toshirou who was fuming, hair in his eyes from the lack of gel. 'Sheesh. The bed head certaintly doesn't make him any more intimidating besides his size...' He sighed in defeat, placed down the document and gave the captain a lechorous look.

"How was it? Are her tits really that huge?"

Blushing a million shades of red, Toshirou knew he couldn't get his way out of this now. "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what i'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes man. Looking all satisfied and whatnot. You just had sex. And I for one know that I was with Momo all day so the only choice left would have to be..." He arched a brow, gestured torwards the couch. The poor captain was so embarassed that he was having regrets about what he did to her. 'Damn. If I knew it would be like this, I would have never screwed her...Oh who am I kidding? Yes the hell I would.'

Completley out of denial, Toshirou hung his head and mumbled, "Rangiku." Izuru smirked. "Well, I give you props. For being such a little guy and all-" "Hey!!! Cut it out!!!!" Izuru laughed as he shook his hands infront of him.

"Just kidding! Jeez..."

Sighing, the squad ten captain brung his head up and held it on his fist. "It just sorta happened. I mean, I was horny and there she was. You know how Rangiku can get."

"Tell me about it. At one of our sake get togethers with the other lietenants, that little minx flashed her tities to Renji! Only he got to see of course and let me tell you, he's most likely having second thoughts about Rukia after seeing Rangiku's rack." Toshirou stifled his laughter, shaking his head with a smile.

"I swear the woman needs help."

"Oh, that's just one of the things she does when you're not around. That woman is freakin' crazy. We both were on patrol one day and all of a sudden she went up to Ukitake and whispered something in his ear. I got him to tell me what she said later on. Get this dude. Rangiku offered him a damn booty call that night! Can you believe it?!"

Toshirou's smile immediatley dropped. "Well? Did he accept?" "Hmm, I forget. But all I know was the following morning, someone was feeling alot better than he's been in a while," Izuru mused. "I guess the saying's true about how blondes have more fun," He added, folding his arms with a distant satisfaction in his eyes. The white haired captain rolled his eyes then went back to his papers.

"Well, now you know. Now leave. And if I hear about any of this when i'm finished here from anyone other than you, and I mean anyone. A captain, even some eigth seat punk in squad two..."

Toshirou took his finger and ran it across his throat, giving the cowering Izuru an icy glare. "And you're dead. Now beat it. I thought you said that lietenants were supposed to assist their fellow captains, so go along and obey that prick of a captain, Gin."

Izuru stood there in utter shock. Not only has the midget managed to threaten him, but he flamed his own captain in the process, killing two birds with one stone. 'Damn you, Toshirou you short excuse for a midget. Oh no, you're not a midget, you're way shorter than that. A mega midget!'

"What? Got something you wanna say to me?," challenged the squad ten captain.

Izuru almost immediatley came back from his thoughts, laughed nervously as he started to back away. "Oh, eh heh heh, nope. Nothing at all, captain. Just keep on with that hard work of yours, heh heh."

Toshirou stared at him intently for a moment. "Yeah...whatever." "Oh, and if you need any gel for that bed head, I know this duche bag of a homo in squad four who would be happy to lend you some-" "IZURU!!!!" "Invest in some milk, shorty!!!"

Quickly, before the captain could kick his ass, the blonde lietenant ran out of the office, not even bothering to close the door behind him. As he ran, he nearly bumped into the red haired lietenant of squad six, Renji, who was walking with Rukia of squad thirteen.

"Whoa! Watch it, man!!!," Renji yelled angrily as he grabbed the soul reaper by the arm and tugged her out of Izuru's way.

Looking over his shoulder, the squad three lietenant shouted, "If you see Hitsugaya, tell him I want to keep my life!!!" Confused, Rukia muttered, "Dumb ass," a smirking Renji looking down at her. "What?"

She only shook her head. "Nothing. He's just been acting so..._uppity _lately. The last time I saw him, he told me if I planned on getting a boyfriend that I should get a bigger rack. Of course I gave that bastard an ass whipping," complained the black haired soul reaper, anger and disappointment in her distant violet orbs.

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow. "He said something as barbaric as that? Rukia, you're fine just the way you are. Don't listen to that punk. I swear, one of these days i'm going to give it to that bastard..." With admiration, she stared up at her tattooed friend, smiled.

"Oh Renji...really? For me?"

Taken aback, the lietenant felt a flush covering his cheeks.

"Well...yeah, I guess. You're my friend, Rukia. Don't think i'll let punks like him bring you down. I have your back." Giggling, Rukia continued on walking, leaving her handsome friend flustered and confused.

"There's other things I wish you had too, Renji...," She whispered to herself as Renji shouted for her to wait for him.

"Hey! Rukia!! Hello?!" Jumping in surprise, she broke from her daze to look up into the red orbs of her friend. "What?" Gazing curiously down at her, he said, "What's up with you? You're all mushy and stuff." Now it was her turn to blush, as if the situation could get any better.

With a clever coverup that would surely put his queries to rest, Rukia placed her hands on her hips then shut her eyes. "It's my time of the month, Renji. Sorry if I get all mushy and stuff for you. I guess it's just my raging hormones. I **am **a woman after all," She boasted, gave a satisfied look up at him. Disgust written all over his face, Renji made a gesuture with his finger in his mouth.

"Ugh! Come on, Rukia! You don't have to gloat any of that stuff in the open!! It's disgusting, for crying out loud, have some dignity! I'm a guy for gods sakes!," He sputtered, stopping in his tracks as a smug smirk tugged at her lips.

"Suck it up, you baby."

"I am not a baby!!! Hey, wait for me!!!"

* * *

All day, the two lovers tried their best to get their minds off of one another. But to no avail. No matter how many papers Toshirou looked at, he still thought back to the busty blonde in failed attempts to keep her out of his mind. And no matter how many times Rangiku patrolled the Soul Society, which had a one in a million chance of anything happening, she still thought to that blue eyed cutie in her failed attempts of trying to get her mind off of him.

The strawberry blonde was out of it when she walked across Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen. She always seemed to admire the man. He was certaintly much taller than her own captain and for some reason or another, she was attracted to men with that sexy snow white hair and Ukitake was very much indeed an undercover hottie.

"Oh, Rangiku. How are you this evening, beautiful?"

Giggling, she offered him a hug which he couldn't say no to.

"I'm fine," She said softly as he engulfed her in a warm embrace.

"That's good to hear. So...you have any plans tonight?" Blushing, previous memories of that certain 'Booty Call' ran through her mind. It was only a one night stand sort of thing, and though they were co-workers, it had allowed their relationship to ease down a bit, to let it grow.

"Umm, well I was going to go to a meeting and...-"

Breaking their hug, Ukitake laughed softly with eyes dancing with amusement. "Oh, come on, Rangiku. **You** go to a meeting? You barely even work, let alone attend meetings." Looking down while rubbing her arm, the blonde was looking desperatley for anything to say to him.

"Well, yes, I do have plans then, Ukitake-" "Oh come on, Rangiku. We're more acquainted. You don't have to be formal. Just call me Juushiro, alright?"

She summoned up a smile. "Fine, **Juushiro**. But really. I'm busy tonight. Maybe another time?" Sighing with disappointment, the captain glanced torwards the seemingly upset Rangiku. "Sure. Another time then I suppose. But...it sure is hard though on someone like me to find a beautiful woman to spend the evening with, but apparently there aren't many here to meet my standards." Noticing her silence, he stepped closer to her until she could feel his warmth, his masculine scent.

Betraying her mind, her eyes averted upward to see him smiling that handsome grin of his. She couldn't deny that she felt deeper for him than before and possibly even more than her own captain or Gin for that matter, but still...he was only a fling.

'We can't be what he wants us to be. But I can't ruin his hopes. He's just too nice of a guy.'

"Don't worry, Rangiku. One way or another you and I will end up together. I'm thinking we can talk over some wine when you're available. Would you like that?," He whispered huskily, forcing the blonde to lower her barrier against him. It was hard to deny someone like him. As sweet of a guy as he already was, she couldn't just say no. Not when it meant experiencing his mind blowing sex in his sleeping quarters again. And she was horny enough to never say no to sex, whatever kind it was.

She displayed a mellow smile then nodded.

"I'd like that. Thanks, Juushiro," Rangiku said, flattered that he just asked her out on what she knew was a date.

As beautiful and as womanly as she was, not many men had the courage to ask her out, let alone flirt with her. There have been a few attempts from some fellow friends, but nobody possesed the pride nor the courage to even say what they wanted to say. 'Serves them right.' After all, she wasn't just any ordinary woman. And Jusshiro saw that the moment he layed eyes on her.

He gave her a big embrace with his arms around her waist, pleased when she hugged him back too. Not only that, but he could feel her breasts against his chest, pleased and thoroughly satisfied. Sometimes women wondered why he hugged them so tight. Well, Rangiku knew way before any of them. Despite his gentleman looks and ways, inside he was just another ordinary man who couldn't get enough of women like Rangiku. "

I'll see you later then?," He whispered into her hair, reached a hand to run his fingers through the silken locks.

"Of course, Juushiro."

Slowly they pulled out of eachothers arms, the warmth between them dissapating into the cool evening air. The sun's descending rays hit her hair, making it glow with spectacular beauty. She could have been a natural red head, but the strawberry blonde suited her well too.

Ukitake was officially smitten with her. "Would it be too much to ask if I could get a kiss from you, Miss Matsumoto?," He blurted boldly, a gentle flush on his cheeks. Rangiku stared at him with confused awe, yet as his sincere eyes bored into her own, she let down her guard long enough to reach up and kiss him quickly on the lips.

And as quickly as she started it, she broke it, turned on her heels and hurried to her captain's office. "See ya!," She called after, not even looking over her shoulder. Ukitake was frozen in his spot, savoring the feel of her lips on his own. Disappointment ran through the veins in his eyes as he saw her long, blonde hair sway behind her before she turned a corner. 'Rangiku...'

The woman was full of mysteries.

* * *

'Toshirou, oh my God...I didn't even come back to work...He'll surely be mad at me...'

Her captain grew easily annoyed and anger was something he was famous for around their co-workers. Hand on the hilt of her zanpaktou as she ran, her long mane of strawberry blonde flowed behind her, brown eyes full of worry and possible fear.

As she hurried to his office, she damn near ran into fellow soul reapers, the occasion lietenant or captain. Up ahead, she could see Gin talking with Izuru with what seemed to be a rather serious fervour. Rangiku was in no mood to talk to her fellow captain friend, let alone his smart mouthed lietenant. Gin's back was to her and Izuru infront of him.

The first to notice her, Izuru's eyes widened and pointed in her direction. Curious, the silver haired captain swirved his head to the side and looked to see what the problem was with the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, it's Rangiku."

He turned around and broadened his ever plastered grin, waved.

"Rangiku!" "No time!!! Move it!!!" She unwillingly shoved him out of the way, the thin lietenant easily thrown to the side from her strength. Izuru met his back to the wall, groaned as a knot of pain grew into his head.

"What the hell is her problem?"

Gin watched his friend suspiciously, hands in his sleeves in quiet contemplation. "She seems to be in a hurry. I presume she hasn't been working again today. Toshirou surely won't be happy." Izuru rubbed the side of his head as he straightened his composture, looked torwards the running fukutaicho with a strained annoyance.

"I doubt it. Hitsugaya lately has been doing most of his work and even does hers when he's done." His captain looked torwards him, his creepy smile unwavering.

"Don't change the subject. I still have you to deal with. Hitsugaya is filing a complaint against you and not only him but Abarai and a soul reaper from squad thirteen. You have some explaining to do. If I remember correctly you were supposed to be patrolling with Momo." Anime sweat drops running down his head, Izuru laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well, you see captain. It's all fairly reasonable..." "I'm listening." 'Oh fuck...'

* * *

Reaching the office, Rangiku leaned slowed down her sprinting until she stopped and leaned her shoulder against the wall. Her breaths were labored as she placed her hand over her chest in an attempt to calm down her furiously beating heart. 'Damn. That was some workout. I was near the thirteen branch office. That's a long way from our office.' Slowly regaining her stance, her heavy pants lifted into light breathing. Her eyes opened with an accomplished satisfaction. At least she reached the office without giving up on her fervious running.

Rangiku flipped her hair and walked with a fluent stride to the rice paper doors. With a final heave of sadness, she slowly opened the door and walked into the office that held her fate.

"I'm back," She called out to no one in particular. It was like returning home after hanging out all day to a so called husband who could care less.

Rangiku took her zanpaktou and placed it by the door, took off her shoes as well.

"Toshirou?! Where the hell are you?!" She looked around but nothing but an abandoned desk littered with documents were in her wake. No white haired captain anywhere.

Rangiku sighed then went over to her couch. She plopped onto it, the table infront of it with her sake bottle in which she abandoned as well as soon as the sex escapade with her captain began. All she was doing was having a drink, nothing too serious. She'll admit, she was a bit drunk, a bit flustered and delirious when she flirted with him, but never would she expect something like that to happen. Not in a million years. Especially with someone as reserved and cold as anybody here, Byakuya speaking for himself.

She sighed softly. She didn't know what layed ahead for them, what their relationship would be. Would they still be friends? Would he hate her or would he even consider taking things further? Toshirou was also full of mysteries and she concluded right then and there that she would probably never even know what went on in that mind of his.

Sleep and exaustion built up immensly inside of her as she began realizing that not once did she sleep today. Usually she got in at least three naps before Toshirou would start his cussing and arguing about her being a lazy lietenant. A giggle passed her lips, eyes drooping.

"Toshirou, you cutie. Live a little would ya?"

Those were her last words before she was lulled into sleep from not only her own drowsiness but the soothing sounds of the evening. And just as she drifted to sleep, her stoic captain walked into the office.

Toshirou only took a simple break. Every hard working captain had to every once in a while. He did his usual ritual of walking inside, closing the door then removing his shoes. In his hands was actually his and Rangiku's dinner if she ever came back.

'Of course that lazy woman came back. To sleep of course.'

And as predicted, she was on the couch, fast asleep. Taking a bit of interest in her slumbering being, Toshirou walked up to his desk and put down their trays of food then proceeded to take off his captain's cape.

It was tiring to wear such a thing, walking around and having to see every single soul reaper either bow in your prescense or cower. All Toshirou wanted was to just be an ordinary person. He wouldn't give up his rank as captain for the world, yet the price he had to pay to get it. It was all just too much.

Draping the apparel over his chair, he then crept up quietly to his seemingly asleep lietenant. He wasn't even two feet within her radius and already she looked beautiful. He's been denying it for so long. Her gorgeous face and unbeatable curves was something he used to think was just bothersome and a distraction to her actual work. She had ample assets she was widley famous for and lets just say that those too were a distraction to not only her, but him.

'She might as well walk around with her boobs out in the open with all the cleavage she's showing...,' He thought bitterly while rolling his eyes.

But then he calmed down and could even see the rise and fall of her chest. Toshirou gulped as his eyes wandered further down past the junction of her breasts. He looked over her entire body with a passion that he wasn't familiar with. It angered him to even think of her in such a way, his own lietenant nonetheless. It was clearly a disgusting way for a captain to look at their lietenant.

'But she's so beautiful...'

It always went back to that statement after each and ever argument he had about the two of them. Yes, it was unacceptable to fuck his own fukutaicho- but she was beautiful. Of course it was wrong to have such fantasies of the busty woman even when he wasn't asleep- but she's so dammit beautiful.

Toshirou was still muddled in his own neverending thoughts when a sleepy groan passed the lips of his lietenant. He was rooted to the floor, unable to move for fear of her waking up plagued his mind of doing anything else.

Eyes widened, he watched as she slowly turned around until her back faced him, long blonde hair spilling over the couch. Her forearm lay in the curvature of her waist and that was when he started to notice her curves. For a tall woman, you'd expect her to be as flat as a board. Alas, she was blessed with curves of a goddess and breasts that made men wish they had some.

'She's a fucking...viking woman or something. Her father had to be a viking or someone big...'

Just ask Toshirou yourself at how heavy she was. As her breathing returned to a normal, steady pace, a long held exhale escaped his lips. 'I thought I would have been caught for sure...' Giving up now, Toshirou merely sighed then turned around to his desk.

'But all I know is that she has to get go home when she wakes up. This is my office for crying out fucking loud...' The snowy haired captain retreated into his chair, pulled his tray of food infront of him.

As he began to part his chopsticks, he figured that he'd rather have the woman awake than to be sleeping around. Besides, it was way past her time to be in the office. She had to go home or at least have something to eat. 'But she hasn't slept around all day...Nah, I better just wake her up.'

"Rangiku! Wake your lazy ass up!!"

He looked at the couch from the corner of his eyes and not once did she move. Sighing, he yelled, "EH!!! GET THE HELL UP, RANGIKU!!! I BROUGHT SOME FOOD!!!" Almost like magic, she started to stir, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Mmmm. What food? Where? There better be there something spicy..."

"Whatever. Just come and eat before I eat your food too, Rangiku...," He said in a bored tone. When her cerulean eyes opened, she saw her captain dining in his rightful chair at his desk. She even saw a second tray. 'He got me dinner?...' Rangiku forced her smile away and stood up. She could tell he was in a pretty pissed mood already.

She walked up to the side of his desk and stood there quietly, watched him eat his rice. A giggle escaped her mouth. For a reserved and serious captain, he sure ate just like any other man. Toshirou was practically scarfing down his food, occasionally switching to another bowl full of either soup or udon.

Slowly, as the realization of her staring hit him, the captain put down his food and growled up at his amused lietenant. "Dammit, Rangiku! What?! Grrr, you know I hate when you look at me when i'm trying to eat!"

"Sorry, Shiro-chan. I won't do it again..."

Before he could protest at the despised nickname, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Left in a silent stupor, Rangiku took her tray and went back to the couch with a hidden smile as soon as he was out of peripheral.

'He's so cute! Damn, why have I been denying him like this before?'

Toshirou extended his hand to gingerly touch his cheek, wide teal coloured eyes fixed on his food. 'She...kissed my cheek?'

"And thankyou! I never knew you could be thoughtful, captain!"

The moment drifted away and he was brought back to reality. Scowling a little, he picked up his chopsticks and mumbled an 'you're welcome'. They ate in an uncomfortable silence, the events of earlier that day the only things running through their minds.

It was embarassing even for the two of them to act so normally around eachother as if nothing ever happened. Toshirou still got pissed at the tiniest things, excluding himself, and Rangiku was about as lazy and flirtatious as ever. Though they were friends nonetheless, it still sparked them interest to see that today they were still captain and lietenant.

Surprisingly, Rangiku was the first to finish her dinner, no trace of food left. She stood up and carried her tray to his desk.

"Be a dear and return it when you're done, alright Toshirou?"

'Finally, she uses my real name...' Despite her correct use of names, her carefree tone agitated the snow haired captain who wasn't even half finished with his food, though he ate with a feral manner.

"For God's sakes, Rangiku, do it your damn self! Your lazy ass needs a good walk. Why don't you call up Shunsui and maybe the both of you lazy asses can get some exercise..."

Normally accepting the mellow insults and everything else he gave to her, that last comment struck a nerve. Hands on her hips, she stared with a fuming expression at her captain who seemed to care less, too preoccupied with his dinner.

"Now listen here you! I've taken some shit, but if you think i'm going to take insults then you've got another thing coming!" Toshirou rolled his eyes. "Wow. I'm so scared-" "You better be, bastard!!!" "Yeah. Good luck with that Rangi...KU!!!! What the hell, woman?!!!"

Rangiku was so angry that she shoved his tray so that it fell to the floor, shattering of bowls and spilling of food left in its wake. Now he was angry.

Standing up as well, he sadly only reached up to her breasts, not even that. His size did irk him sometimes when he wanted to stand up for himself, he had to admit, but to Rangiku of all people? He didn't even need to feel taller because she of all people knew of his power. Toshirou could as easily shove the woman into the wall and teach her a few manners.

"How dare you call me fat?!!!"

"I didn't even say that!!!"

"You were implying it, you bastard!!!"

She was turning the tables as fast as he could respond. Now, not only was he feeling guilty, but he was feeling ashamed. He never meant to insult her on purpose, well yes, he did sometimes, but not like that. Not when it hurt her feelings. It damn near broke his heart to see her so upset when she was as close of a friend as he's ever had. When it came to Rangiku, sometimes he just didn't give a damn about what his mind told him about hiding his emotions. With her, he could be himself, easily annoyed and agitated. Yup, that's who he was. And she never would have changed it for the world.

"Rangiku! What the hell do you expect me to say?"

Toshirou, though wanted to ban all thoughts of covering his emotions to her, couldn't help but let his pride get in the way sometimes and that's when she really grew frustrated. "You want me to say i'm sorry or something?!!," He added as he walked from around his desk, Rangiku pacing the middle of the room.

Chewing on her lip, she screamed tearily, "YES!!! THAT WOULD REALLY HELP!!! BUT KNOWING YOU, YOU'RE ARROGANT ASS WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THE COURAGE TO SAY IT TO ME!!!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A COWARD?!!!"

"I DON'T SEE ANYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM, STUPID!!!" Her guard went up when she watched him stride up to her, anger clear in his blue eyes. Rangiku folded her arms and they both stared in a heavy silence. Lips trembling, eyes on the verge of tears, Toshirou had to admit that he was the guilty culprit in this situation. She did nothing wrong.

A gentle sigh passed his lips before he looked down and said firmly, "I'm sorry." Rangiku didn't move, her gaze staring down at him with disappointment.

"You ignorant jerk...How could you? All I did was ask you to do something and you lash out as me like I..."

Her tears got the better of her and before she could cry infront of him, turned around and buried her face into her hands. Toshirou lifted his eyes up to sadly look at her shaking shoulders, raking with silent tears. Though he brought his eyes up, they still felt heavy with guilt and he couldn't deny the sense of arrogance that was dissapating in his heart.

Nobody messed with his Rangiku, it was perfectly clear to every single person in the Soul Society. But to see himself betray his own vow, it made him feel so low and heartless, which he wasn't. Completley anyways. He still had a spot for her in his heart. It was actually the biggest out of all the rest of the spots he had for his other friends. Rangiku meant more to him than he would have ever dreamed of.

'And here I am like some monster, making her cry.'

She rarely cried too. He couldn't remember a time when she did. That only made him feel worse.

"Listen...Rangiku. I'm really am sorry. I hate it when you cry. Just please...please forgive me," pleaded the squad ten captain softly, heartfelt eyes staring hopefully at her blonde haired head. Her tears were beginning to cease as sniffles left her mouth. She wiped at her eyes and shuddered a gentle breath.

'He really does care...' "I won't lie," She began in a shaky voice, her tears ever falling. "You really do frustrate me sometimes, Toshirou. I just want to...ugh, do something terrible." Rangiku finally turned around, her puffy brown eyes and swollen lips that of means of her crying. The white haired captain frowned at that.

She searched his frowning face intently, more like his eyes.

"But I could never do it. Despite your arrogance, I woudn't trade you for the world. You're my captain and as your lietenant, I am to assist you in all duties and be there for when you need me. And let's face it, you need me." Rangiku giggled gently at that part, the faintest of smiles spreading on her captain's lips.

Her giggles died down and her lips curved into a small grin. Extending her arms, she bent slightly until their faces met and planted her hands on his shoulders. It looked much like a mother talking with her child, but it really didn't bother her to have to bend down every so often to talk up close with him. If he was taller, he surely wouldn't be any more attractive than he already is.

"You're my short little captain and that's how I want it to stay, understand?," She whispered lovingly. Toshirou could feel the warmth of not her body, but her heart. She truly was an outstanding woman.

"Of course, Rangiku," He responded in a soft whimsur, their voices growing hushed.

Her heavy eyes fell onto his body for a moment before going back to his blue irises. "Then do me a favor, would you, Toshirou?" "Anything..."

Their faces were inches apart and all doubts of their relationship left his mind. 'She'd make a good girlfriend. I know it...' She licked her full lips with her eyes averting from his own lips back to his eyes. "Would you do the honors of making me your one and only girl?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

Puzzled and slightly discouraged, she whispered worringly, "Why not?" That all too famous foreplay smirk of his plastered itself to his face as his hands found the curve of her hips. Blue eyes ever lechorous, Rangiku's disappointment was replaced with the feral lust she only saved for him.

Their stare locked for ever more, Toshirou whispered huskily, "I'm gonna make you my one and only _woman_."

She erupted into a fit of giggles that were soon hushed with his lips. Yes, their sex rendezvous was a 'Spur of the Moment' thing, but what they got out of it was something worth much, much more.

'I dread to see how she is in nine months...' "Shiro-chan, more!!!!," Rangiku moaned with her hands deeply intwined in his hair. Toshirou growled, about to cuss the woman out for being so careless with his hair, but it soon died down with just one look into her eyes.

'I love her...'

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I know it really didn't explain much, but that's why I need you to R&R so I can get better! Let me know what you think, i'll accept any type of critisim too lolz


End file.
